This invention relates to a heat-drying device of a knife holder, particularly to one novel in structure, practical in use and capable to heat-dry the knife blades in knife grooves to prevent germs from multiplying thereon.
A conventional knife holder, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a bottom base 1, a knife base 10 and an upper cover 11. The knife base 10 is provided with a plurality of insert grooves 100 spaced apart for the blades of knives 12 to insert therein. The water sticking on the knife blades drop down along the insert grooves 100 in a water-collecting groove 13 on the bottom base 1 after the knife blades are inserted in the insert grooves 100. However, the conventional knife holder has no device for heat-drying and disinfecting the knife edges which are positioned in the insert grooves 100 of a knife holder for a long period of time, easily letting germs multiply therein and greatly affecting user""s health.
This invention has been devised to offer a heat-drying device of a knife holder, practical in use and capable to heat-dry and disinfect the knife blades in the knife grooves, having safe functions in use and keeping knives hygienic.
One feature of the invention is that a heat-generating member is installed in the knife groove base of a knife holder to generate heat energy for heat-drying and disinfecting the knife blades to ensure a user""s health.
Another feature of the invention is that high resisting cement resistance, electric-heating wires, electric-heating tubes or electric-heating rods can be used as the heat-generating member of the heat-drying device.